


Orgasmic Lessons

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: WKRP in Cincinnati
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship but also femslash, Masturbation, My First Smut, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jennifer offered to teach Bailey how to masturbate she had no idea that she would also be benefiting herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

"Bailey, are you all right?" Jennifer asked as Bailey wandered aimlessly back into the room for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.  
Bailey jumped, "huh? Oh, I'm sorry Jennifer. Am I disturbing you? I'll just go and uh.."  
"Bailey. It's all right, you just seemed distracted. Anything I can do?"  
"Oh that's all right Jennifer. I just need a date."  
"Bailey, you don't need a man to be happy," Jennifer said patiently.  
"Oh I know." Bailey replied. "But sometimes a girl has..." She looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Needs."  
"Why don't you take care of it yourself?"  
"Don't be silly," Bailey said. "You know it doesn't work that way."  
Jennifer stared at the younger woman, "you mean you don't know how?"  
"How to what?"  
"How to take care of that problem without a man. Come over later and I'll show you."


	2. The smutty part

It only took Jennifer a moment to slip out of her dress and shoes. Bailey's breath caught at the sight of the other woman wearing only a matched set of a pale blue bra and panties. She had always known that Jennifer had a beautiful body, but it had never been displayed for her like this.  
Jennifer smiled, taking out her hairpins. "Come on Bailey, it's your turn."  
Bailey shook her head, "oh no no, I couldn't. My body's not as perfect as yours, I'd be too embarrassed."  
"Bailey. I have many things I can show you, but not if you keep your clothes on. If you'd like, we can keep our underwear on for now."  
Bailey took a deep breath, "all right," and began to unbutton her blouse.  
A moment later, both women were down to their underwear and sitting across from each other on the bed.  
"You have a beautiful body Bailey. Don't be ashamed of it."  
Bailey blushed, "sucks, you're just trying to make me feel good about myself."  
"It's true." When Bailey didn't respond, Jennifer moved on. "Are you ready?"  
Bailey nodded.  
"Why don't we start with the breasts first?" Jennifer raised her hands to her bra and began rubbing and squeezing her breasts. "Just do what I do."  
For awhile they were silent, massaging themselves through their respective bras until Bailey sighed in discouragement. "I'm not feeling anything. This isn't working."  
Jennifer scooted closer to her friend. "Here, try it on mine."  
Bailey looked at her feet, "will you rub my breasts then?"  
"Of course."  
Bailey reached over and grasped Jennifer's left breast in her hand, and cautiously squeezed it.   
Jennifer gave her an encouraging smile, "That's it. Just keep doing what you've been doing and I'll tell you if you do something wrong." With that, she reached over to massage Bailey's chest with both hands.   
Bailey gasped, "Jennifer, that feels so good."   
She clenched her fingers slightly around Jennifer, who sighed and leaned into the touch, encouraging Bailey to press harder. After a few more moments, Jennifer slipped her hand into Bailey's bra.   
Bailey moaned softly as Jennifer's fingers brushed over a nipple and suddenly the two women were fumbling desperately with clasps, trying to remove each other's bras and reach the bare skin underneath. Bailey bit back another gasp at the sight of Jennifer's pert nipples as she was overcome with the desire to touch. The desire was so strong that she almost forgot that she had permission.   
Noticing the younger woman's hesitation, Jennifer paused just before touching Bailey's breast. "Is this all right?"  
"Don't you dare stop," Bailey pleaded, leaning forward and lightly pinching the other's right nipple.  
The sound that arose from Jennifer encouraged Bailey, and she renewed touching, rubbing, and pinching again in earnest. The two women continued to love each other, and suddenly, Jennifer leaned in and placed her mouth over one of Bailey's nipples while continuing to rub the other one, her own nipples so hard they almost hurt.  
Bailey's eyes were open in amazement, she hadn't known such a sensation existed and was determined to give Jennifer just as much pleasure with her mouth as Jennifer's mouth was giving her.   
Bailey kissed Jennifer's neck, the junction where it connected with her shoulders, the shoulder itself, her clavicles, the space between her breasts, and finally, closed her mouth on Jennifer's nipple, swirling her tongue over it, licking and sucking.  
With a groan, Jennifer switched to the other nipple and bit down lightly, causing Bailey to scream in a way that made Jennifer squirm. Extremely wet, Jennifer hoped that Bailey would be ready to start the next level. She rolled the other woman over until she was on top of Bailey, pressing their nipples together and grinding against Bailey's equally wet panties. Bailey rubbed back just as hard, rocking her hips and scissoring her legs. Soon even that wasn't enough and underwear was quickly removed.  
"B...Bailey. Please. I need..."  
Bailey arched up, pulling Jennifer back down on top of her, and pressed their now completely naked bodies together, feeling a fire under her skin.   
"You feel so good," Bailey moaned as their clits rubbed against each other, the heat of Jennifer's body pressing into hers driving her insane.  
Jennifer sought Bailey's eyes, looking for an indication that it was all right to continue. Bailey was lying on her back with her mouth open in a perfect o. "Don't stop, Jennifer, please."  
Reassured, Jennifer plunged her hand between the other woman's legs and began to stroke.   
Bailey's fingers wound their way into Jennifer's hair as she moaned. "Fuck, that feels so good."   
None of her male lovers had ever rubbed her like that, only interested in putting themselves inside of her as soon as possible.  
While Jennifer had fingered herself many times, she had never tried it on another woman before, but the way Bailey was trembling and moaning underneath her indicated that she was doing the right thing. She ran her thumb over Bailey's clit and inserted a finger gently inside her entrance.   
Bailey groaned. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck."  
Jennifer squirmed, fingering Bailey was amazing, but she was very turned on herself, she'd have to do something about that. As if reading her mind, Bailey shifted position so that they were lying side by side facing each other. As Jennifer watched, Bailey reached a hand between Jennifer's legs and stroked her as well, rubbing and seeking entrance. Moaning, Jennifer spread her legs further apart, giving Bailey better access.  
To reward Bailey for noticing her needs, Jennifer inserted a second finger and set up a rhythm of up and down strokes. A moment later, Bailey did the same. The two stroked each other in synch for a while, taking it slow, and savoring every moment. They explored each others' bodies with their mouths, free hands still buried in each other's hair. Jennifer ran her tongue around Bailey's upper body. Licking circles on her belly, and sucking each nipple into her mouth in turn, biting down softly and listening to the gasp. She nuzzled into Bailey's cleavage, enjoying the sensation of the erect nipples brushing her cheeks.  
Meanwhile, Bailey had moved from nibbling on Jennifer's earlobe and was enjoying the skin at the base of her neck. She sucked gently at the spot for awhile, until overcome with desire to leave her mark somewhere on Jennifer, she bit down softly. Jennifer cried out, and the sound spurred Bailey on. Continuing to lick her way down Jennifer's body, Bailey quickened the pace of her fingers, still sliding in and out of Jennifer. She moved her free hand from Jennifer's hair to her waist, drawing their bodies still closer and rolling them over so that now she was on top.  
Jennifer's body trembled and she pressed into the sensation, moaning and scissoring her fingers inside Bailey. Bailey clenched around Jennifer's fingers, pressing down to meet her. They moved faster and faster, both panting heavily now, bodies aching for release. Sense of rhythm lost as they headed for climax.  
Bailey felt the heat of orgasm pooling in her belly and crashed her lips to Jennifer's, wanting to share the experience. The world faded to black as the orgasm wracked through her lithe body. She felt Jennifer convulse underneath her as she also came. Bailey threw her head back and screamed. "Oh God, Jennifer, yes." "Bailey, Bailey, Bailey."  
They lay there for a minute, Bailey still on top of Jennifer, fingers still buried deep inside each other. Until Jennifer rolled out from under Bailey, slowly removing her hand and ducking into the bathroom for a washcloth. She gently cleaned them both off, then lay back down and pulled Bailey into her arms. "Was that all right?"  
"Oh Jennifer, that was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt."  
"It was certainly different."  
"Different?" Bailey said, worried that Jennifer hadn't enjoyed it.  
"Different, but very pleasurable."  
Bailey smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
She awoke several hours later to the sight of Jennifer bringing her a cup of tea.  
The two women talked for awhile, then Bailey looked at the clock.  
"Oh my gosh, it's so late. I need to go home."  
She dressed and then turned to Jennifer. "Will we be continuing our 'lessons'?"  
Jennifer smiled at her. "Of course. Next time, I'll show you how to use toys."  
Bailey couldn't wait for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship this, but the idea was hot, so I wrote it. Originally, Jennifer was just going to show Bailey how to take care of herself and teach her that m/f sex isn't the only way, but the girls had other ideas.


End file.
